Nuevos mundos
by Sole Cheney
Summary: Pilaf y Shu se encuentran de viaje por la región Kalos. Ash necesita a su sexto pokémon para competir en la semifinal de la liga que se desarrolla en esa región. El resultado... una gran y divertida confusión.


**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball_ es propiedad de Akira Toriyama, y _Pokémon_ es creación de Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Este One-Shot participa del reto semanal _"¡Reto Crossover Especial!",_ de Dragon Ball y Pokémon, de la página de Facebook _"Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"._

* * *

" _Vivimos en un mundo maravilloso que está lleno de belleza, encanto y aventura._

 _No hay un límite para las aventuras que podemos tener siempre y cuando las busquemos con los ojos bien abiertos"_

 _ **Jawaharial Nehru**_

* * *

 **NUEVOS MUNDOS**

* * *

– _¡No puede ser! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! –_

Ash sale corriendo a toda velocidad, forzando sus piernas como nunca, mientras sus amigos siguen sus pasos y le preguntan en voz alta la causa de su apuro y preocupación. Al llegar a la plaza, busca con esperanza en sus ojos a Keanan, el cuidador del humedal, pero no hay rastro de él por ningún lado. Desanimado, se deja vencer por la gravedad y cae sentado al suelo. Sus compañeros llegan a su lado y les explica la situación. El hombre llegaría con Goodra a las seis en punto para que él al fin completara su equipo de seis pokémon para la semifinal de la Liga Kalos.

– _¿Por qué no nos lo comentaste antes Ash?_ _–_ Cuestiona Serena abatida por la actitud de su amigo. Hay cosas que jamás cambiarían en el pelinegro, ni siquiera en momentos importantes, por lo cual siempre está atenta a esa clase de detalles por su compañero.

– _Siempre tan despistado._ _–_ Clemont suspira acomodando sus lentes al tiempo en que piensa la solución más rápida.

– _¿Y ahora qué haré? Necesito un pokémon más en estas instancias. –_

– _Lo más rápido y efectivo es que captures uno._ _–_ Comenta el rubio levantando su dedo índice al dar la explicación.

– _Pero hermano... ¿no tardaremos mucho?_ _–_ La pequeña del grupo no está segura con la sugerencia.

– _Bonnie tiene razón, así que haremos lo siguiente. Como está anocheciendo, ella y yo nos iremos al hotel mientras ustedes van en busca de un nuevo pokémon para Ash, ¿les parece? –_

– _Me parece perfecto._ _–_ Ash se pone de pie, sonriente y más esperanzado.

– _Buena idea Serena. No regresaremos hasta que Ash haya atrapado a un pokémon._ _–_

 _._

.

– _Fue una buena idea que nos tomemos unos días de descanso, señor._ _–_ Shu camina sin mirar hacia adelante, tapando su visión con un gran mapa que en la parte superior dice "Mapa de la región Kalos".

– _Si bien el mal no descansa, el último plan me dejó agotado._ _–_ La expresión del emperador Pilaf cambia a una de horror al recordarse a él y sus súbditos flotando encima de la Tierra, siendo llevados de un lado a otro por el vuelo enérgico de la beba saiyajin, Pan. _–_ _Aunque me preocupa que Mai no viniera con nosotros. El señorito Trunks es muy atrevido y sin nosotros cerca..._ _–_ Por la cabeza de ambos comienzan a desfilar imágenes de Trunks corriendo a Mai mientras ella huye despavorida, otras en dónde la toma desprevenida y agarra su mano pero, sin ninguna duda, la peor era la de Trunks dándole un beso en la mejilla a la niña. -

– _¡Aaahhhh! ¡Debemos regresar ahora mismo!_ _–_ Gritan al unísono.

.

.

– _No puede ser que no hayamos visto ni un sólo pokémon._ _–_ Ash saca de su cinturón de pokebolas a una de ellas y llama al pokémon. _–_ _Talonflame, por favor sobrevuela el bosque en busca de algún pokémon._ _–_

– _Ash, mi radar de pokémon acaba de detectar a dos de ellos, pero... –_

– _Espera Talonflame. ¿Qué sucede Clemont?_ _–_ El moreno mira confundido a su amigo y luego al radar tratando de comprender la situación, pero definitivamente la ciencia no es lo suyo.

– _Mi dispositivo no los reconoce y, además... ¡vienen hacia nuestra dirección a toda velocidad! ¡Por allí!_ _–_ El científico apunta hacia adelante de ambos.

– _¡Esta es mi oportunidad!_ _–_ Hace regresar al pájaro y con otra pokebola en mano, aumenta el tamaño de la misma y luego la lanza. _–_ _¡Greninja, yo te elijo!_ _–_

En el mismo instante en que el gran anfibio azul aparece, se hacen presentes Shu y Pilaf que dan de lleno con la rana cayendo los tres al suelo.

– _¿Pero qué...?_ _–_ El emperador pasa su mano por su cabeza y al levantar la vista se encuentra con la situación y queda paralizado.

– _¡Un monstruo!_ _–_ Grita Shu y sale corriendo por donde vinieron.

– _¡¿A dónde crees que vas perro cobarde?! ¡¿Dónde quedó tu lealtad hacia tu amo?_ _–_ Pilar agita su brazo indignado y furioso.

– _¡Ya estoy muy viejo para estas cosas, señor! –_

– _Hablan al igual que Meowth._ _–_ La sorpresa de Clemont no puede ocultarse.

– _¡No los dejes ir Greninja! ¡Usa "Corte"!_ _–_ El anfibio ataca con su "espada" recibiendo como respuesta la defensa de Shu con su arma en mano.

– _¡¿Por qué siempre estamos a punto de morir?!_ _–_ Lloriquea el canino mientras repele los ataques de su oponente a duras penas.

– _Es otro pokémon ninja y es fuerte. ¡Sin dudas me lo quedaré!_ _–_ El moreno se siente emocionado por la batalla.

Clemont al observar a la otra criatura toma una decisión. _–_ _Atraparé al gnomo azul, creo que me servirá un ayudante pokémon de laboratorio._ _–_ Sonríe y lanza una pokebola. _–_ _¡Bunnelby, yo te elijo!_ _–_

– _¡¿A quién le dices gnomo azul, mocoso sucio?!_ _–_ Replica Pilaf visiblemente furioso, agitando en el aire ambos brazos.

– _¡Bunnelby, usa "Excavar"!_ _–_ Ordena el rubio mientras su pokémon desaparece por un orificio que realiza en el suelo con sus orejas.

– _¿Ex-ca-var?_ _–_ Pilaf separa en sílabas esa palabra que no le transmite nada bueno y con la mirada escanea el panorama tratando de localizar la amenaza. _–_ _¡¿Dónde está el orejudo del mocoso_ _ñoño_ _?!_ _–_

– _Primero sucio y ahora_ _ñoño._ _–_ Clemont susurra para si mismo mientras lo invade la resignación, tendría mucho con que lidiar si atrapa a ese "pokémon".

– _¡Muy bien Greninja, ahora usa "Shuriken de agua"!_ _–_ Ordena Ash. Su rana gigante golpea los laterales externos de sus piernas y dos estrellas ninjas de agua se forman en cada una se sus manos. Las lanza contra Shu que sale corriendo.

– _¡Estos chicos están completamente_ _desquiciados_ _! ¡¿Cuál es su problema?!_ _–_ Las lágrimas del canino caen por sus mejillas como dos cataratas. _–_ _¡Como si no_ _tuviéramos_ _suficiente con saiyajines y bebas voladoras!_ _–_

De repente sale de la tierra el conejo marrón que aparece frente a Pilaf, interceptando su camino por lo que el emperador se frena de golpe.

– _¡Bunnelby, usa "Doble bofetón"!_ _–_

– _¡¿Doble q..?!_ _–_ Pilaf no termina de formular su pregunta ya que recibe dos golpes seguidos con las orejas del pokémon, uno en cada mejilla que le sacan algún que otro diente, saliendo disparado con el último bofetón.

Por su parte, Shu siente el impacto de ambas estrellas ninja de agua en su parte trasera y se encuentra en el aire cuando colisiona con el pequeño emperador, cayendo ambos al suelo completamente noqueados.

– _¡Pokebola ve!_ _–_ Exclaman al unísono los chicos al lanzar con fuerza las pokebolas que rebotan en la cabeza de los abatidos sin que nada ocurra.

– _¿Qué sucede?_ _–_ Pregunta Ash mirando a su amigo.

– _Parece que estos pokémon ya tienen dueños._ _–_ Su rostro refleja decepción.

– _¡Nosotros no somos poke... poke... esas cosas que ustedes dicen par de locos!_ _–_ Pilaf logra levantarse y los apunta acusador con su dedo índice.

– _Perdón, perdón. Es que por sus apariencias..._ _–_ El pelinegro lleva su mano a su nuca y se disculpa realmente avergonzado.

– _¡Acaso te has visto en un espejo mocoso!_ _–_ El emperador parece a punto de estallar con cada palabra del chico.

– _De verdad, lo sentimos mucho._ _–_ Clemont en ese momento desea que Bunnelby use "Excavar" con él para que la tierra lo trague. Ayuda a Shu a incorporarse mientras no deja de pedir perdón.

– _Por favor, déjennos invitarlos a cenar para remediar la situación, ¿les parece? –_

– _¡Si!_ _–_ Aceptan gustosos. Las palabras de Ash parecen apaciguar el enojo de ambos y en sus ojos se aprecia ese brillo especial que sólo aparece ante la sola mención de la comida.

.

.

La cena transcurre en calma, el ambiente entre los cuatro es más ameno mientras los platos desfilan de un lado a otro de la mesa sin descanso. Entre mordisco y mordisco de los deliciosos manjares, las historias y anécdotas se hacen presentes. Ash y Clemont les cuentan todo acerca de los pokémon mientras les muestran a sus amigos capturados durante el viaje. Por su parte, Pilaf y Shu no dan crédito a lo que ven sus ojos y quedan maravillados con ese mundo que para ellos era desconocido hasta ese momento.

El turno de las víctimas llega. Ahora son ellos los que relatan sus vivencias y "hazañas" , anécdotas de sus planes malignos en donde, curiosamente, ellos son los héroes. Los jóvenes prestan atención a cada palabra como si fueran dos niños oyendo un cuento.

La noche llega y antes de que cada par retome su camino, Ash los invita a quedarse con ellos para que al día siguiente asistan a ver su semifinal, lo cual aceptan sin titubear.

.

.

Después de presenciar la victoria de Ash contra Sawyer, Pilaf y Shu se despiden agradeciendo la hospitalidad y deseándole suerte para la final al moreno.

– _Este mundo pokémon es increíble, ¿no le parece, señor? –_

– _Si y por eso les robé esto._ _–_ Pilaf sonríe malicioso, saca de su bolsillo una pokebola, un pokédex y el radar detector de pokémon de Clemont. _–_ _Voy a capturar un pokémon._ _–_

– _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero acaso está loco, señor?!.. ¿No vio que esas cosas tienen técnicas raras y poderosas? ¿Cómo piensa hacerle frente a uno para atraparlo? –_

– _¡Sshh, cállate Shu! ¡Localicé a uno!_ _–_ El emperador sonriente corre hacia su derecha perdiéndose entre los árboles y la maleza.

– _¡Espéreme, señor! ¡Esto es muy peligroso!_ _–_ Sale corriendo tras de él antes de perderlo de vista. Al darle alcance, lo ve sigilosamente oculto tras un arbusto y se acerca en silencio.

– _Según_ _mi pokédex_ _, eso es un Bulbasaur.-_ Susurra Pilaf y mira al canino fijamente. _–¿Estás listo Shu? –_

– _¿Listo como para qué, señor?_ _–_ Shu hace la típica expresión de cara torcida de un perro cuando no entiende de qué le habla su amo.

– _¡Shu, yo te elijo!_ _–_ Pilaf toma del brazo a su súbdito, saliendo del escondite, y con gran fuerza lo arroja en dirección al pokémon.

–¿¡Pero qué...?! _–_ En ese momento el perro ninja recibe un "Látigo Cepa" que lo arroja contra un árbol.

.

.

Ambos, señor y súbdito, salieron en un viaje de descanso, tratando de alejarse por un rato de ese mundo extraño en el que se metieron a causa de las Esferas del Dragón. Lo que no imaginaron es que terminarían en otro igual de raro, el mundo Pokémon. No importa a qué lugares los guiará el destino, siempre que permanezcan uno al lado del otro, la diversión y las alocadas situaciones nunca faltaran.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! :D

No tengo mucho que decir sobre este OS, sólo que cuando leí el reto, a mi mente de forma instantánea se me vinieron Pilaf y Shu tratando de ser capturados, así de simple xD Lamento el Ooc que se me haya escapado por ahí u.u, el tema de que los tiempos de cada anime no coincidan, o lo hacía así o no lo hacía nunca xD y el hecho de que este escrito no tiene nada que ver con la forma de escribir que suelo tener, es la primera vez que hago algo de estas características.

En fin, gracias a los que lean. Besos.

 _Sole C:_


End file.
